Never hurt Oz infront of Gilbert or be PWNED
by Overripe
Summary: Alice ends up hurting Oz in more ways then one, and earns herself a trip over Gil's knee. SPANKING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. /slightCRACKfic AND FLUFF


**Hey guys, I am back from the graveyard.I wrote this stroy when I watched the episode of Pandora hearts with Phillips dad at 3 AM, and suddenly I wa like "How freaking mad would Gil be?" I just thought it would make a cute, short, fluff/crack story. :) If you don't like, don't read**. I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

B-Rabbit; a fearsome bloody rabbit dressed in red. Or Alice, A small human chain with long brown hair, and an appetite for meat. They are really the same, just the same. Sometimes when Alice was asleep, you couldn't think she was capable of killing or even wanting to kill. Gil always saw her sleeping face of a human, and innocent human; but when she awoke, he lost his temper within minutes.

This one particular time, young Gilbert Nightray's temper burst its' top.

It was raining, and oddly quiet. That was until the screams were heard over the pounding rain. Horrible, agonizing screams. They pierced the air, bouncing off empty building and around the surrounding area.

"Alice!" Oz yelled over the screams. "Alice, no!" he was trying to tell B-Rabbit not to kill this poor man. He hadn't meant to make an illegal contact.

Gil pointed his gun at the monstrous chain looming over the trio. B-Rabbit's menacing voice seethed " It has to be done, it has to be done!" The scythe was lifted and Oz began running forward, screaming endlessly. Gilbert hand shook and he took off after Oz.

"No, Oz, STOP!" Gil yelled into the already voice-filled area. Then, it seemed to happen slowly. Alice's scythe bored down on the man and Oz reached for him. The blade cut Oz's pale hand and slowly, he registered his own blood and staggered backwards into Gilbert's arms. They both stared in horror as the scythe bored down on the man and his chain. Then everything was red, and Oz was screaming again, he screamed "ALICE NO!" and suddenly...

She stopped.

A puff of smoke and her little form crushed on the pavement. "What the!" she yelled, her head being forced down by gravity. But she averted her attention to the gaping hole that was rowing and sucking up the screaming chain and its dead master.

They sat,( or in Alice's case, lay, )there for several minutes in shock and silence as the rain washed the blood away. Oz's hand stung bitterly. The Gilbert, seething, whispered words of comfort into Oz's ear before setting him delicately as a fragile ice statue, and walked shakily over to the stuck Alice, who was struggling against the sudden gravity against her body.

Gil grasped her red robes and she winced at his scary expression. "You stupid rabbit, I'll deal with you later." He hissed before tossing her over his shoulder and walking over to Oz and helping his to his feet.

Alice tried to squirm, but the power Oz had stored from her just now seemed to have wasted every bit of her energy. Alice was suddenly enraged at her own weakness and began to move her legs in protest, ending up kicking poor gill in the nose. He swore and landed a loud smack to Alice's behind that was facing him over his shoulder. She whimpered and wondered what that meant. It sure hurt, but our silly Alice had never heard of spanking in her years in the abyss.

Alice drifted off to a sleep over Gilberts shoulder as Break stepped out of the carriage that pulled up in front of the trio. He handed Oz a pink, frilly umbrella with a creepy pedophiliac smile; which Oz accepted shakily, and unfocusedly. Break frowned. "Tsk, tsk, what ever happened to your hand?" He shook his head and disappeared into the carriage beckoning the others.

* * *

The carriage ride was quite, but fussy as Gil worried over Oz, with his cut hand and sullen expression. Alice's head was resting on Lady Sharon's shoulder, she might have looked cute if she wasn't drooling all over.

She stirred, noticing the slight sting on her behind, she slowly opened her eyes, focousing on a very creepy break. "Clown!" She shrieked, hissing and backing up close to Sharon, hugging her arm while kicking his face away from her.

Break dodged, and said pleasantly, "we're here!", looking out the window, Alice saw Gilberts house. Gil said to Oz "Go on Oz, we need to have a chat." He said, avoiding Alice's eyes. "Lady Sharon, perhaps you should go with him."

Just as Oz stepped out of the carriage Alice grabbed a hold of his coats arm. "Oz, don't leave me." For a few seconds she looked positively cute, holding his arm and blushing. But that ended as she snapped "B-because you are my manservant, and it is your duty to be with me!"

"Alice." Gilbert said and Sharon exited with a knowing smile on her young looking face. "Oz, I need to talk to Break and Alice…Alone." But whoever was silly enough to believe Oz would just leave was very silly indeed. As the carriage door closed, Oz leaned in away from the carriage window to listen in, what a spy he was.

Back in the cushioned and cozy carriage, shit was about to go down, home dawg. ( I apologize for that bit of unneeded creepiness…I never implied I was your home dog…or you were my home dawg….:) ) "Alice, what were you thinking, Oz and I have your powers in check and you broke through and hurt Oz and damaged his fragile mental state by killing that man in front of him!" Gil yelled.

Alice winced but held her ground. "Aren't we supposed to be killing illegal contactors?"

"You are one!" Gil grabbed Alice's hand as she was about to his hit and pulled him over his knee, knocking the wind out of her stomach. Break watched, one of those creepy smiles on his face and he averted his eyes and pulled out a lolli pop as if this was usual to him.

"What are you doing? I am the all might Blood stained black Rabbit get your filthy hands off me!" she shrieked, catching her breath. For a moment Oz was about to go see what Gil was trying to do to Alice, but then heard a resounding **crack. **Oz suddenly knew what was happening. He had gotten a few spanking from his Uncle for being naughty, it didn't hurt _that_ bad, besides, Alice was out of line sometimes, and it wouldn't scar her or anything. Oz sunk lower and listened.

"Now, Alice, I am going to give you a spanking-"

He was interrupted by Alice asking honesty confusedly "What's a spanking?" It was the epitome of innocence. Gilbert gaped. He had sure gotten more than 4 dozen spanking in his young life that he remembered; this girl was surely due for one.

Alice." Break cut in, looking over slyly at Alice. "A spanking is where, when you do something bad, somebody teaches you a lesson by smacking you bottom several times." He sounded pleased with his explanation.

"B-b-ut, how would that teach me a le-"She was cut off by Gil grabbing the waistline of her black skirt and pulling it down to her knees. She gasped and wiggled; but Gil kept a sturdy hold by pressing on the small of her back and digging her stomach into his knee. 'Owwe." she hissed and she felt her stomach squish. The skirt revealed a pair of underwear with pink lined sides and a chibi bunny on the center of the butt.

The two men couldn't hold back their laughter as she tried to cover her buttocks with her small hands which were grasped by a giggling Gill and shoved behind her back. "You will get 30 swats for hurting Oz physically and mentally." He said sternly, getting serious when thinking of the poor, hurt Oz.

Gilbert began spanking Alice with loud smacks, and by the 10th Alice was close to tears, she couldn't imagine how it could hurt so badly. She whimpered and started crying by the 15th, squirming and bawling, her eyes swimming. "Now, Alice, what did you do wrong?" He badgered, remembering how to question the one being spanked, which had been him 10 years back.

"I…I…" She stammered unsure. He responded with such a hard hit that she squeaked and sobbed the answer "I hurt Oz!" Gilbert stopped and rubbed her backside, slightly unsure.

"There, there" Gil said soothingly.

"Let me take it from here." Break said, grabbing Alice's skirt and sliding it up her rump then taking her sobbing form onto his lap. He bounced her a couple of times before she hiccupped and hugged Break wrapping her arms around his body protectively and glaring angrily and red rimmed eyes over his shoulder at a bewildered Gil. Her butt burned.

"You can come out now, young Oz." Break sung. Oz jumped as the carriage door was kicked open by Gil who stared completely red in the face at Oz, who looked up at his from the ground.

"Oh hey Gil, Fancy seeing you here..nice weather we're having…" He faded off, looking guilty, but not depressed any more.

Alice squeaked and let go of break and engulfed Oz in a hug sobbing again. Break reached over and pulled down her ridded up skirt which revealed the bunny, Oz was far too young for that kind of stuff. Alice didn't let go even when Oz rubbed his head embarrassed and the two men walked out of the carriage Gil wobbly and Break: skippingly.

Oz ended up half carrying Alice into the house while she planned her revenge on seaweed head, her bottem stinging savagley. And Oh, was it hilarious when Gil woke up the next day bald.


End file.
